


Where I Belong

by GoalDigger



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoalDigger/pseuds/GoalDigger
Summary: They say blood is thicker than water but that's not always the case. Follow Chicago police detective Maddie Cole as she navigates life as cop with the Intelligence. Learning the true meaning of family and an unexpected romance along the way.
Relationships: Adam Ruzek/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Starring**

**Chloe Bennett** as Detective Maddie Cole

> " _Being a cop is all I have."_
> 
> **Patrick John Flueger** as Officer Adam Ruzek
> 
> " _You're something else Cole."_
> 
> **LaRoyce Hawkins** as Officer Kevin Atwater
> 
> _"That girl's been through a lot and she always comes out on top."_
> 
> **Jesse Lee Soffer** as Detective Jay Halstead
> 
> _"You're like the annoying little sister I never wanted."_

**Tracy Spiridakos** as Detective Hailey Upton

> _"I don't have a lot of female friends. You're the best one I have."_
> 
> **Marina Squerciati** as Officer Kim Burgess 
> 
> _"I just want Adam to be happy and he's the happiest when he's around you."_
> 
> **Jason Beghe** as Sergeant Hank Voight
> 
> _"You're one of us kid."_
> 
> **Amy Morton** as Sergeant Trudy Platt
> 
> _"I hate you the least."_
> 
> **With**
> 
> **Olivia Munn** as Elizabeth Cole
> 
> _"Maddie hasn't given a damn about me in years why the hell should I?_
> 
> **And**
> 
> **Billy Miller** as Danny Owens
> 
> _"Come off it I know you’ve got the hots for her. It’s quite pathetic actually.”_


	2. You're Messing With The Wrong Bitch Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to Maddie Cole

**Short first chapter. Wanted to introduce the story and my main character. Future chapters will be longer. I have a lot of plans for this story.**

**Hope everyone is doing okay with everything that’s going on. I’ve been in quarantine over four weeks now and trying to keep busy. Since I work at a school I will be out of work for the foreseeable future so look for a lot of updates on all my stories.**

* * *

Detective Madeline Cole, known to her everyone as Maddie was born and raised in Chicago. All she ever wanted to do was become a police officer. To protect the streets of the city she loved. A graduate of Loyola University with a bachelor’s degree in criminal justice, she joined the police academy right out of college. Once done with the academy she was placed in the 21st district and worked her way up the ranks to become a detective.

After working as a detective with the 21st for a year a spot had opened up in the intelligence unit after Erin Lindsay had left and gone to New York. Sergeant Hank Voight, having worked closely with the detective numerous times had personally offered her the job.

_“Cole,” Maddie turned around hearing that gravelly voice._

_“Sergeant Voight,” she greeted, “What can I do for ya?”_

_“I’ve got an opening up in intelligence. You interested?”_

_“Am I interested? Fuck yeah.”_

_A small smile graced the usually stone-faced man,_

_“Shit,” Maddie’s hands covered her mouth in shock that she now swore twice in front of her new boss._

_“I’m sorry sir. I’m just really excited.”_

_“Don’t worry about it kid.”_

Maddie fit right in with the intelligence team; though it wasn’t that difficult as she was well acquainted with the them having worked numerous cases with them.

She was ecstatic to learn that her best friend of ten years Kevin Atwater was assigned to be her partner. There wasn’t a person she trusted more with her life than Kevin.

She had been in the academy with Hailey Upton and had a great working relationship with her.

Antonio Dawson and Al Olinsky are two seasoned and respected detectives she enjoyed working with when they needed a hand.

Jay Halstead had quickly become like an older brother to the detective.

And then there was Adam Ruzek. Maddie and Adam’s relationship was different than her relationship with everyone else in the unit. They were friends; close friends. But sometimes things got intense. Arguments and flirtatious jokes were often shared between the two. Kevin would often tease her about having a crush on Adam, but she was adamant that she didn’t and that she loved her boyfriend, Danny. Danny and Maddie had been together three years and recently moved in together.

* * *

“How you enjoying intelligence?” Kevin questioned as they were on their way to question a suspect.

“I love it!” Maddie eagerly replied, “What’s not to love? I get to work with the best cops Chicago has and kick ass right next to my best friend.”

“And your boyfriend,” he teased.

“I know you want to be a comedian but you’re not funny.”

“You wound me Maddie,” he replied as he mockingly placed a hand over his heart.

She turned to him and grinned, “Shut up and drive Atwater.”

* * *

The partners met up with Adam at the used car lot where the suspect in the case they were working on.

“Carter Smith,” Adam called out to the man who had his back to them.

“Who wants to know?” the burly man turned around to face the three detectives.

“Chicago PD,” Maddie flashed the man her badge.

“What can I do for you sweetheart?” a creepy smile spread across the man’s face. No one missed the lecherous glare he gave as his eyes swept over her body.

“My name is Detective Cole. Not sweetheart. And my eyes are up here.”

“You know Carly Quinn?” Kevin spoke up, before the man before them could say anything else. Both Maddie and Adam had short fuses and he wanted to diffuse this situation as he knew it could turn volatile.

“Don’t know her.”

“You usually call women fifteen times in a day that you don’t know?” retorted Maddie.

He shrugged his shoulders, “So I was sleeping with the bitch. What’s it to you?”

“Carly Quinn is dead. Murdered,” Adam responded.

“I’m all broken up about it,” Carter responded with zero emotion in his voice.

“I can tell,” Maddie retorted, getting more and more angry with the emotionless man in front of her, “When was the last time you saw her?”

He shrugged his shoulders again, “Last week.”

“Carter. Carter. Do I look stupid to you?” Maddie rhetorically questioned, “You have been quite the bad boy. Arrested three times for stalking. Your last two girlfriends took out restraining orders. Let me take a stab in the dark of how this goes,” the man in front of her began seething with every word she spoke, “Carly saw you for the person you really are. She broke up with you. You called her, yelled every name in the book at her. She still wouldn’t take you back so you went back to her house in a rage and strangled her. How am I doing Carter?”

Carter quickly advanced toward her, “You stupid bitch!” both Kevin and Adam leapt in front of their friend.

“Did I hit a nerve?” Maddie smirked as she stood her ground.

“Shut up you bitch!” again he aggressed once more toward the woman but Kevin and Adam held him back.

“Call her a bitch one more time,” Adam seethed.

“Everyone back up,” Kevin yelled as he pushed Adam away from the bigger man, “Where we’re yesterday between nine and midnight?” questioned Kevin; he wanted to get this conversation back on track.

Carter smirked once more, “The pub over on North Clark.”

“Can anybody verify that?” Kevin continued.

“Yeah, the bartender, the bouncer, the two hundred other people,” he reached into the front pocket of his jeans and pulled out his cell phone, “The pictures all over Facebook. Sorry to break it to you guys but your barking up the wrong tree.”

“Don’t leave town,” Maddie spoke sternly.

“Wouldn’t dream of it sweetheart,” Carter winked.

The three of them turned to walk away, when Maddie felt a hand smack her on her butt. Both Adam and Maddie turned around at the same time. Adam acted first and punched Carter several times.

“Adam stop!” yelled Maddie.

After several hits Atwater stepped in and pulled Adam off of the man, “Alright that’s enough,” he spoke as he held back his friend.

“You screwing this bitch? That why you’re so hot under the collar? I’ll show you what a real man is baby,” Carter smirked

Maddie smiled, walked up to Carter and punched him, startling the man and knocking him to the ground, “You’re talking to the wrong bitch today.”


End file.
